Beautiful Disaster
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: "They lied when they said the good died young..." I've always believed this to be true... M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote this as a really long one-shot. But, don't worry, it'll be a chapter fic. The majority of this story is told in one big flashback. I usually don't do one-shots. Unless I receive a request to do one. I'm open to them, PM me anytime! :)**

* * *

**_"They lied when they said the good died young..."_**

I've always believed this to be true. It's just a line from a song called "Godspeed". My ex-girlfriend, Courtney, showed it to me before... well I don't really like to talk about the bad stuff. Anyway, I was driving on the highway, thinking about the time I met her...

**~XOXO~**

She was in my sophomore chemistry class and she was my lab partner. I remember when she cluelessly walked into the classroom. I was writing notes when my teacher called my name.

"Trent? Can you come here for a moment?"

I put my pen down and walked over to my teacher.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This is our new transfer student, Courtney Florence. You don't mind if she's your lab partner, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Grab a book for her and take her to your table."

"Sure, no problem."

I led her to the back of the room.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." We shook hands and I smiled.

When she turned to our table, I felt myself blush. Courtney is so cute!

* * *

A few weeks later, it started to get warmer, so I ate lunch outside.

"Trent! Where are you going?!"

I turned to see Courtney, running to catch up to me. She had her lunch in one hand, her books in her other, and a black bag slung over her left shoulder.

"I'm going out to eat. Wanna come?"

"Yeah sure!" I led her to the courtyard that was filled with picnic benches.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked.

"How about under those trees?" She pointed to a place off in the distance.

"Sure." We walked over slowly.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Albequerque, New Mexico."

"Cool." I dropped my messenger bag on the ground next to the bench. She sat really close to me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted. Stupid... I noticed her slight blush.

"Umm... no we broke up before I came here. We didn't want to do the distance thing."

I completely understood. I'm from Nashville and I broke up with my girlfriend of two years before I moved here to Seattle. She was pretty upset about it, but she got over it and we're still friends.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nahh..."

"Really?"

I looked up from my shoes. "Why are you so surprised?" I ran a hand through my black bangs. She blushed.

"'Cause I think you're really cute..." She said quietly. I smiled.

"Thanks. I think you're cute too.." I told her.

"Thank you..."

We stayed silent for awhile. I took out my iPod.

"Do you like indie rock music?" I asked. She nodded. "I need you to hear this song." I handed her an earbud and clicked play. The piano solo began, then the lead singer sang.

"This is really good..." She said.

I sang along. " 'You've gotta spend some time, love. You've gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart..."

"You're a really good singer."

"Thank you.."

The song ended about two mintues later. "I really liked that..."

She slid a Zune out of her pocket and handed me an earbud. Music started filling my ear. "_Burning down neverland, scatter the ashes..." _

"Damn, this is good. What's it called?" I asked.

"'Godspeed' by Anberlin."

I loved the lead singer's voice. I kept listening until it ended.

"You have a good taste in music." I told her.

"Thanks. You too." I checked my watch to see how much longer we had until the next class. Five minutes.

"Hey, we should get going...We don't have much time left."

She grabbed her bag and hopped off the picnic table. "Okay."

* * *

**The songs I used were called...**

**Anberlin "Godspeed"**

**andddd**

**Death Cab For Cutie "I Will Possess Your Heart"**

**You guys should listen to them, they are good songs...**

**I'll update soon, I promise!**

**~Skylit~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the note won't be to long... I'd like to thank Luvmusic for sending in a review, thank you so much!**

* * *

Time went on and we grew closer. We weren't officially together, though... One night, I was out on my front porch, strumming my guitar, when Courtney came up to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. It was then that I noticed her black eye. I put my guitar down and rushed over to her.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"Can we talk inside?" She asked shakily. I nodded.

I bent down to pick up my guitar and opened the front door. My house isn't too big, since it's just me and my mom. I led her to the back of the house where my bedroom is.

"Okay, so what happened?" I put my guitar in its case.

"There's a reason that I've never invited you to my house. My dad... he's abused me since mom died. He did this-" She pointed to her eye- "to me. So, I was gonna ask if I could spend the night here."

"Of course you can. I don't want your father hurting you anymore."

I decided to play her a song to make her feel better. It definitely worked. She smiled widely when I finished.

"I liked that."

"I wrote it for you." I told her as I blushed.

"Really?" I nodded.

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

I put my guitar down. She rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"No girl deserves to be treated that way." I said. I wanted to kiss her so bad...So I bent down and put my lips on hers. She didn't kiss back automatically. I gently pushed my tongue into her mouth and she kissed me back. A few seconds later, we pulled away from each other.

"You really like me, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do..." We went back to kissing. We fell back onto the pillows. She started tugging on my shirt, trying to take it off. I pulled away.

"Court, I can't. I... I never... I'm still a virgin." And I wasn't lying. Even though I had a girlfriend for two years, she didn't want to go any farther.

"Me either. I want my first time to be with someone who hasn't."

I slid out of my shirt. She did the same. Belts and zippers were fumbled open. She seemed scared when I first entered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, but I'm fine..."

"You've got to tell me if I hurt you again, okay?" She nodded. I tried to go as easy as I could. I kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Courtney." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Trent."

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Courtney and I have officially been going out for a month. On our official anniversary, I surprised her by getting her a huge bouquet of red roses and putting them in her locker. I wasn't around to see her reaction, but during lunch, she ran up to me and hugged me tightly, then kissed me. When she pulled away, I asked, "So, you got the roses?"

"Yes, and I love them! Thank you so much!"She kissed me one more time. "I love you so much!"

After school, I had soccer practice on the field that we share with the varsity football players. We dropped our bags on the sidelines and a few guys set up cones so we could do some drills. I looked up to the top row of bleachers. There were two people up there, making out. I squinted to see them clearer. I didn't recognize the guy... but the girl...I stepped closer. Courtney! Hell no, this can't be happening. I took the stairs two at a time and reached them. I yanked the guy away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. I punched him before he could answer.

"Trent! Stop it!" I looked up. She was crying.

"You have no right to be crying. You fucking cheated on me! I just wanna know one thing. What made you think that I was never going to find out?" I asked as calmly as I could. She looked away. "You know what? It's over." I said. As I went down the bleachers, I felt the tears coming out of my eyes. How could she do this to me? A few hours ago, she told me that she loved me. Now, she's making out with some dude? Hell no. I didn't even care about soccer practice anymore. I just wanted to leave.

* * *

**Okay... Has anyone heard the A Day To Remember cover of "Over My Head (Cable Car)" ? 'Cause I'm listening to it right now and it's AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G :)**

**~Skyy~**


End file.
